Macca19
| draftpick = | heightweight = | position = Midfield, Forward | currentclub = | guernsey = | years = S01-02 S04-07, 09, 16 Total | clubs = | games(goals) = 27 (24) 140 (89) 167 (113) | sooyears = | sooteams = | soogames(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteams = | nationalgames(goals) = | coachyears = | coachclubs = | coachgames(wins) = | statsend = S16 | pcupdate = | repstatsend = | coachstatsend = | careerhighlights = * Mount Buller Demons co-captain Season 02 * Alberton Swamprats captain Season 04-07 * Mount Buller Demons best and fairest Season 02 * Alberton Swamprats best and fairest Season 05 * All-SFA Season 05 * Alberton Swamprats premiership player Season 06 }}Macca19 is a current player, vice captain and former premiership captain of the in the . __TOC__ Career The SweetFA and Macca19 have had a long and illustrious association together. Having been around since the debut season of the SweetFA, Macca19 has Captained two clubs, played in a premiership, won a Best and Fairest and almost come away with a Mobbenfuhrer Medal. It all began back in early 2001 when the SweetFA was formed. 7 teams began and if you were to cast an eye over a Team Pump training session, you would have seen a young Macca training hard to win a spot in the team. Macca19 would win a spot in Team Pumps first 18, holding down a spot on a forward flank for the first season, a season which saw Pump make the finals. He finished a commendable 4th in the Best and Fairest behind jod23, Big Poppa Pump and best and fairest warrior. Macca19 signed a new contract at the end of the year, gaining co-captaincy with jod23. Despite showing strong leadership qualities, the club finished out of the finals in S02 and ending up folding before the start of the next season. With strong late season form, Macca19 made a late run for the Mobbenfuhrer Medal, picking up 3 votes in 3 consecutive rounds to equal lead going into the final round. He scored no votes in the last round to finish equal 2nd in the count. A year hiatus saw Macca19 undertake a strong fitness regime to get himself fit for the following season. A one off exhibition match between Adelaide and Port Adelaide forums through 2003 saw Macca19 captain the Port Adelaide forum to a thrilling victory. Later on the Port Adelaide forum would join the SweetFA under the Alberton Swamprats moniker for S04. Macca19 was voted in as Captain of the new side. His increased fitness base saw him make a move from the flank into the centre where he has been one of the leading ball winners of the competition. It also allowed him to partake and lead in the now infamous Swamprats drinking sessions before and after matches. Macca19 finished 6th in the Best and Fairest in the first season, kicking 27 goals and picking up 267 disposals in his 23 matches. He picked up 11 votes in the first 9 rounds of the Mobbenfuhrer Medal to lead the count for 6 rounds. His 2nd season as Swamprats captain would see both he and the club perform at close to their best. Alberton would make the Grand Final but lose the replay after finishing in a thrilling draw the first time round. Macca19 finished the season equal Best and Fairest with Crazy Big Al. He picked up a massive 400 disposals in 27 games whilst adding 20 goals to his career tally. He would also make the prestigious All BigFooty team on a wing. S06 would see him Captain his fine club to their first premiership in the SweetFA. Macca19 finished 6th in the Best and Fairest, and kicked 13 goals for the season. After some time off from the sport, Macca19 has returned to the SweetFA to be Vice captain of the returning Alberton Swamprats club. Category:Players Category:Mount Buller Demons Category:Alberton Swamprats Category:Former Captains Category:All Players Category:Player Category:Sweet FA